mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 37
Folge 37 thumb|[[Shadow the Hedgehog Ultimative Lebensform]]thumb|[[Rouge the Bat GUN Agent]]thumb|[[Abraham Tower GUN Commander]]thumb|[[Hope Kintobor GUNs-Technikerin]]thumb|[[Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog wiederbelebte Maria]]thumb|[[Eclipse the Darkling Alien mit Verbindung zu Mephiles?]] Shadow: (Und hier bin ich: Als ob mein Tag nicht schon idiotisch genug wäre, stehe ich vor der Prinzessin mit einer Knarre. Wie mein Tag gelaufen ist? Sagen wir es so, wir planten Eclipses Vernichtung! Doch es ging was schief...) Vor ein paar Stunden Commander: Ich, der Commander, sehe langsam rot. Rouge: Warum denn, Commander? Erneut in den Spiegel geschaut? Commander: Witzig, sehr witzig. Shadow: Was ist denn dann los? Commander: ECLIPSE ist los! Der letzte Black Arm hat sich nach Soleanna verkrochen und wir wissen nicht, warum? Omega: VIELLEICHT WILL ES DAS FEST ZERSTÖREN? Rouge: Fest? Hört sich spaßig an. Hope: Commander? Commander: Ja? Wie stehts? Hope: Es besteht Hoffnung Commander. Commander: Ok. Danke. Halte mich auf den Laufenden. Hope geht. Commander: Auf jeden Fall sollt ihr, Rouge und Shadow, nach Soleanna, um Eclipse auszuschalten! Shadow: Und was ist mit Omega? Omega: ICH WILL MICH NÜTZLICH MACHEN! Commander: Das kannst du Omega... bei unseren Zielübungen. Omega: VERSTANDEN! Omega geht zu den Zielübungen. Jetzt sind nur noch der Commander, Rouge und Shadow im Raum. Commander: Miss Rouge? Darf ich bitten? Der Commander zeigt zur Tür. Rouge: Ja aber gerne. Rouge geht raus und macht zu. Commander: Nur noch wir beide. Shadow: Was soll das werden? Commander: Wir hatten vor 50 Jahren zusammen jemanden verloren... Shadow: Kommen sie mir nicht wieder mit dieser Geschichte, Commander! Commander: Will ich auch.... Hope: Sie ist fertig! Shadow: Was? Commander: Gut. Shadow: Wovon redet ihr? Hope: Shadow.... Commander: Lass mich das Reden. Hope: OK. Shadow: Was wollt ihr von mir? Commander: Komm mal ins Labor. Shadow: Was ist da? Da liegt auf einen Operationstisch ein gelber Igel. Shadow: Wer ist das? Commander: Ich weiß nicht, wie du weggekommen bist, doch ich konnte ihren Geist irgendwie finden. Shadow: Maria? Was hast du gemacht, einen Staubsauger benutzt um Geister zu fangen wie so ein anderer? Commander: Nein, aber sie fast komplett als Igel nochmal wiedergegeben... nur ohne Krankheiten. Sodass sie nicht daran stirbt. Hope: Sie lebt. Maria: Wo bin ich? Shadow? Shadow: Maria? Maria kommt zu Shadow und umarmt ihn. Maria: Warum bin ich so klein? Und so gelb? Commander: Sorry Maria, doch das war der einzige Weg, dich zurückzuholen zu den Lebenden. Maria: Und wer sind sie? Commander: Maria, es sind 50 Jahre vergangen, als ich früher mit dir gespielt hatte.... Maria: Abraham? 50 Jahre? Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Großvater? Commander: Gerald ist tot. Und Black Doom und seine Black Arm Kollegen sind auch tot. Bis auf einer... Maria: Black Doom? Shadow: Ich habe ihn getötet... der einzige Überlebende ist Eclipse. Maria: Was habe ich verpasst? Shadow: Der Commander wird dir alles erklären, während ich Eclipse aufhalte. Commander: Ähm...ok. Shadow geht und nimmt den Zug mit Rouge. Shadow: Maria lebt wieder. Rouge: Ach nicht schon wieder dieses Thema. Maria ist tot, Shadow! TOT! Shadow: Nicht mehr, denn Hope hat sie zurückgeholt. Rouge: Dein Geisteszustand solltest du auf jeden Fall dahinschicken. Shadow: Das ist kein Scherz! Rouge: Sollen wir nicht erstmal Eclipse aufhalten? Shadow: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen! Rouge: Wir sind da. Shadow: Mephiles... Rouge: Was? Shadow: Was ist? Rouge: Du hast was gesagt.... Shadow: Keine Ahnung, was ich gesagt habe, doch ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich mal hier war... Rouge: Hier? Sicher? Shadow: Ja. Oben auf einem Gebäude. Eclipse: Da bin ich. Wie du es wolltest! Mephiles: Gut. Ich sehe Shadow unten.... Eclipse: Shadow.... Mephiles: Du willst ihn töten oder? Eclipse: Ja. Mephiles: Dann locke ihn zu Elise, damit er sie abknallen kann! Eclipse: Ich verstehe. Mephiles verschwindet. Bei Shadow Rouge: Die gute Frage ist... wie finden wir Eclipse, ohne für Aufsehen zu sorgen? Shadow: Wir trennen uns. Rouge: Ist es nicht das, was Eclipse will? Shadow: Aber nur so locken wir ihn raus. Rouge: Wenn du meinst. Rouge geht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Shadow Shadow: Eclipse, komm raus du Spast! Shadow läuft weiter. Auf einmal bekommt Shadow Halluzinationen. Shadow: Was zum? Eclipse: Shadow, du verstehst gar nichts. Wir sind beide die letzten Black Arms und du willst mich auch noch vernichten? Shadow: Du willst den Planeten zerstören! Eclipse: Das kann ich auch mit dir, Bruder. Wollen wir zusammen den Planeten zerstören, als Team? Shadow: Du hast Nerven, mich sowas zu fragen! Eclipse: OK, das war deine letzte Chance Shadow. Was für eine Schande das du nicht mit mir einer Meinung bist! Shadow: Mephiles. Eclipse: Was? Shadow hat keine Halluzinationen mehr und sieht Eclipse vor ihm. Er nimmt Eclipse und hält ihn hoch, in der anderen Hand eine Knarre. Shadow: Was hast du mit Mephiles am Hut? Eclipse: Du erinnerst dich an Soleanna, Iblis, Mephiles, dass Omega dich killen sollte? Dann ist meine Arbeit getan. Shadow: Was? Eclipse teleportiert sich weg, aber davor tritt er Shadow weg. Shadow: Dieser Bast*rd! Mephiles...Iblis....Schande....Omega.... Eclipse? Eclipse ergibt keinen Sinn! Er war nicht dabei! Silver..... Jetzt hab ichs. Ich war wirklich da! Hier in Soleanna, doch die Erinnerung wurde von mir gelöscht! Bis vor ein paar Sekunden. Bei Eclipse Eclipse: Gerade noch sicher.... er will mich jagen... Eclipse geht in ein Geschäft Kassierer: Ja? Eclipse: Wie viel kostet diese Waffe da? Kassierer: Hmmm ich weiß nicht, ob kleine... Eclipse springt ihn an Eclipse: Hmmm ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich zurückhalten kann, wenn ich ihre Visage gerade sehe... sie aufzuschlitzen wäre kostengünstiger als eine OP. Kassierer: Ähm... sie sind der 1000. Kunde. Sie dürfen es umsonst haben. Eclipse: Danke. Eclipse geht raus. Eclipse: Shadow will Krieg, den kann er haben! Auf einmal ist hinter Eclipse eine Pistole zu hören. Shadow: Dein Spiel ist aus, Eclipse! Eclipse: Also würdest du wirklich deinen Bruder kaltblütig umbringen? Shadow: Du hast dasselbe mit mir vor. Eclipse: Ich will doch nur.... Shadow: Was immer das ist, das bekommst du nicht. Eclipse: Schade, dass ich dich manipulieren muss. Shadow: Was? Eclipse fasst Shadows Kopf an und will ihn manipulieren! Shadow: Wo bist du Eclipse?! Eclipse: ich steh auf der Bühne und tue mich als Prinzessin! Shadow: Danke Spast! Shadow macht Munition rein. Shadow: You're going straight to hell! Shadow rennt und rennt und springt auf die Bühne. Sally: Sonic, ist es Shadow? Sonic: Ja ist es. SHADOW, was soll das? Shadow: Aus dem Weg Prinzessin! Shadow: (Und das ist meine Geschichte. Ihr könnt sagen, ich habe einen schei* Tag erwischt, doch ich habe einen guten Tag erwischt, denn... ich spüre Eclipse bei mir in der Nähe!) Shadow schießt oben auf dem Dach! Eclipse: Verdammt, er hat mich fast erwischt. Shadow teleportiert sich nach oben Shadow: ECLIPSE, ICH BIN NOCH NICHT MIT DIR FERTIG! Eclipse: Du willst sterben? Dann KÄMPF! Die ultimative Lebensform gegen das ultimative Alien! Shadow gegen Eclipse! Und Spannung ist garantiert! Wer wird gewinnen? Und was hat Mephiles mit Eclipse zu schaffen? Kategorie:Folgen